


Benediction

by turntoPaige394



Series: The Ties That Bind [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Magical Tattoos, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntoPaige394/pseuds/turntoPaige394
Summary: He chanted her name over and over like a prayer, like a benediction and it really was. He truly felt that this was what people meant when they spoke of religion- of divine and sacred things that were blessed and holy. This was the true meaning of worship. This was what men went to war for and what people searched their entire lives to find. [COMPANION to THE BOY FROM THE EASTSIDE]





	Benediction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: J.K. Rowling is the sole owner of all wonderful Harry Potter things.**

*****This is a small, companion one-shot to my previous work, The Boy From the Eastside. My sorta sequal, Parts Unknown, is rather depressing right now and I know you all hate me so I decided that TBFTE needed a little bit of light added to it in order to balance things out. Remember in the Epilogue of TBFTE where Hermione is at graduation, fondly remembering some of her and Severus' sexual escapades? Here are two of them. Enjoy and leave me some lovin'!*****

***Oh, and in case you missed the glaringly obvious warning above, this is some serious SMUT guys. You've been warned.***

* * *

_"My lover's got humor_  
_She's the giggle at a funeral_  
_Knows everybody's disapproval_  
_I should've worshipped her sooner_

 _If the Heavens ever did speak_  
_She's the last true mouthpiece_  
_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
_A fresh poison each week_

_'We were born sick', you heard them say it…_

_My church offers no absolution_  
_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_  
_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick, but I love it_  
_Command me to be well_  
_Amen, Amen, Amen_

_Take me to church…"_

_-Hozier, "Take Me to Church"_

x-x-x

It all started with his fingers grazing the hem of her skirt.

Well, to be totally honest, it all started the moment his hormones had kicked in and he realized that girls were no longer 'icky', his best friend included. But they had been friends since they were eleven and Hermione had certainly never shown any interest in him like  _that_  so he never said anything and simply turned his attention elsewhere so as not to make her uncomfortable. That is, until his subconscious took the reins and started thinking of Hermione in all sorts of seriously un-friend-like ways each and every night. But again, he never wanted to overstep the bounds of their friendship so he simply focused on Lily instead.

That was before.

Now, he knew the truth and come to find out, he was just an idiot.

Hermione was, as it turns out,  _very_  interested in him- which was quite lucky as they were soulmates- and, as it turns out, she was all too happy to completely obliterate the boundaries they had unconsciously set on their friendship.

More accurately, she was ready to burn the boundaries to the fucking ground and dance on the ashes.

But then again, so was he. And his trousers were quite often tight enough to prove it.

Of course she was beautiful. She'd been a little dorky as a child, but considering what he had looked like back then… what he  _still_  looked like even now, Severus was certainly in no position to judge. But it wasn't just that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen- which, all told, she really was; even during the hols when he started staying with the Granger's and got to see her first thing in the morning in all of her bush-haired, pajama-clad, unkempt glory- it was that paired with the fact that she loved him… that she was  _in love_  with him. Him. The odd, abrasive, poor boy from the trash end of Cokeworth. She knew him better than anyone else in the world, probably better than he even knew himself in some aspects. She had seen him grow up, had been by his side during his worst moments, had even gone through the most ridiculously awkward and mortifying phases of puberty with him. She had even endured his childish infatuation with Lily for years without batting an eye.

And she loved him anyway.

He couldn't deny that Lily was beautiful as well. She just was. It was a well-known fact, like the Earth being round or Ollivander being the best wandmaker. But Lily was beautiful in the way that fire was beautiful- with the potential to sustain but also utterly destroy. And if Lily was fire… Hermione was the Egyptian Sun Goddess, Isis. Lily was volatile and unpredictable, only interested in fueling her vanities but Hermione, much like Isis, was a steadfast warrior, a protector who was often selfless to the point of pushing her own desires aside in favor of others.

Just look how long it took for her to admit she wore his words when she thought he wanted someone else.

And though he had been foolish as a child, immediately enamored with something- or someone, rather- shiny and pretty and new, Severus highly doubted that anyone other than Hermione had ever actually inhabited his heart at all.

So after his massive fuck-up, the one that he genuinely thought had caused him to lose any chance with his soulmate forever, after Hermione had finally forgive him and admitted that she loved him, Severus had made a vow to himself that he would never again take a single moment with his goddess for granted. No matter what it took, no matter how hard he had to try, he would never waste another moment with her.

Which was kind of ironic considering that he was wasting a pretty fucking amazing moment right now, just a few short months later, being caught up in his ridiculously sappy thoughts.

"Severus?" Hermione panted, the damp skin of her nearly bare chest almost luminescent under the dim candlelight. "Where did you go?"

He couldn't help but smile crookedly down at her, his fingertips brushing the swell of her breast as she shivered. Oh yes, he fully intended to worship this girl like the goddess she was, "Just writing mental poetry about how fucking beautiful you look like this."

She cracked a lusty grin, "Are you… are you actually attempting to be  _romantic_  right now?"

Severus shrugged a little, his expression sheepish, "Maybe. You don't like it?"

Hermione laughed, actually  _laughed_ , "As much as I appreciate the thought, it's really not necessary Severus."

He blushed, embarrassed that he was utterly inexperienced with this kind of thing and making a complete arse out of himself, "Right, yeah, sorry I just thought—"

Hermione took his hands and pulled him closer, her voice husky, "You can be as romantic as you want later but right now…" She brought his fingers to touch the sopping wet center of her knickers. "I was rather hoping you'd be more interested in this."

He swallowed thickly, instantly hardening in his trousers as he flexed his fingers against her pussy and she sucked in a breath, "Fuck, Hermione. You're so  _wet_  and I haven't even…"

"Let's just say…" She managed as he began to slowly drag his fingers along the damp, clinging fabric. "…that I have been fantasizing about this for a seriously long time."

She fantasized about him. She  _fantasized_  about  _him_  and it made her  _wet_  before he came  _close_  to touching her there.

The realization was heady and powerful.

Severus' lust-addled brain finally kicked in and decided to work properly again. He leaned closer, pushing her into the wall as he danced his lithe, elegant fingers up the front of her mound. "Such a dirty, dirty girl," he crooned, his breath fanning across her ear. "Dreaming of the naughty things she wants her best friend to do to her."

Hermione groaned.

The pads of his fingers slid along the waistband of her knickers, "Tell me, Hermione… did you ever touch yourself while thinking about me?"

She nodded immediately.

Oh  _fuck_. He honestly hadn't expected her to answer so readily, without a single moment of hesitation at all. His erection was harder than stone and he pressed it against her abdomen. "I can't even begin to tell you how fucking hot—" He let out a harsh breath as she then palmed him through his trousers. "Did you ever come while thinking about me?"

Hermione's fingers tightened around his cock, "So many times…" She whimpered. "Never thought of anyone else…"

Severus actually moaned. With his free hand he undid the front of her bra while sliding his other down into her curls ever… so… slowly…

She stopped breathing in anticipation.

He palmed one of her silky breasts, kneading it gently before taking the pert, dusky nipple between his fingers and rolling it until her head lolled back and she gasped.

With the multitude of increasingly erotic sounds she was making, he was fairly certain that he was going to embarrass himself and come in his pants before she even made it to the button of his trousers but he just couldn't seem to stop himself from asking, "What made you come, Hermione? What did you imagine me doing to you…" Severus slid his fingers across her dripping entrance and she nearly collapsed. "…that turned you on  _so much_?"

"Everything," she nearly sobbed, gripping his shoulders like her life depended on it. "Fucking Merlin, Severus- I imagined  _everything_."

He stopped the movement of his hand, leaving the tips of his wet fingers perfectly poised just above her clit, "I am going to need something much more descriptive than that if you expect me to continue."

Hermione gripped his wrist, eyes slipping shut, "P-please Severus…"

He just barely grazed the sensitive nub and she whimpered again, "Yes?"

"B-bent over a desk…" She panted heavily. "Detention… calling you 'sir'…"

That did it. Severus captured her lips in a searing kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth at the same moment that he slid his fingers into her hot, wet heat. Hermione let out a deep groan into his mouth, bucking her hips in a feeble attempt to pull him deeper.

"More… please, Severus… more…"

Severus hesitated for a moment. He was eighteen years old and in Slytherin, no less, so his experience with porn was probably more extensive than many of the other boys from the other Houses but he still wasn't exactly sure how to…  _do_  any of it. Research was one thing, putting said research into practice was something entirely different. What if he did it wrong? What if he hurt her?

Hermione noticed his hesitation and pulled back so she could see his face, "Severus? What's wrong?"

"I just…" He cleared his throat, pink spots blooming high on his sharp cheekbones. "I don't know how to…"

She smiled softly at him, stroking his wrist and moving her hips slowly against his hand that was still inside her, her breath hitching, "Neither do I but I promise, you're doing amazing. Please don't stop."

Severus slid his fingers back around her clit again and she hissed.

"I don't want to hurt you," he admittedly softly, pressing his lips against her neck before nibbling on the skin at the junction of her shoulder.

"Just do…  _mmmmm_ … whatever feels r-right…  _ahhh_ , right there, oh holy fucking Gods…"

He continued alternating between plunging his fingers deep inside her and rubbing torturous circles around her needy, swollen clit for a few minutes before he finally gathered the courage to speak, "There  _is_  something I want to try… if you'll let me."

"As long as you promise to let me actually come at some point," she growled, "then I honestly don't give a shit."

Severus chuckled, "I like it when you growl at me like that," he smiled against her skin as he kissed his way down her naked chest, stopping to dip his tongue into her naval before continuing to press his lips to the top of her knickers. "Like a little lioness."

Hermione's breathing was ragged as she gripped his hair anxiously, "S-Severus?"

He looked up at her, obsidian eyes gleaming wickedly in the dim candlelight as he spoke directly onto her swollen sex, "I've wondered what you taste like for a long time…" He bit his lip for a moment before continuing, nearly groaning again. "Though I doubt it's better than how you smell. Fucking Christ, Hermione I could come just like this…"

"Oh Gods," she cried, throwing her head back into the wall. "Please.  _Please_  stop teasing me, Severus."

He toyed with the elastic at her waist, "Then I have your permission?"

"Yes! For the love of fucking Merlin,  _yes_!"

That was all he needed. Within the span of six seconds, Severus ripped the sides of her knickers with a single yank, pocketed them, and then dragged her leg over his shoulder so he could bury his face in her cunt. Say what you want about his inexperience, but no one could ever accuse him of being neglectful in his research.

The sheer volume of Hermione's ecstasy was undoubtedly threatening to shatter their hasty Silencing spell that they'd cast on the broom closet but he had no intention of stopping now. Not now that he knew he could make her moan like that simply by dragging his tongue across the sensitive flesh between her legs. He lapped with long, broad strokes of his tongue at her entrance in an attempt to taste all of the sweet nectar that her body was providing for him but it was impossible not to notice how Hermione's legs began to tremble to closer he came to her clit. And he was nothing if not thorough.

Severus dragged his tongue in slow, languid circles around her nub and she gripped his hair almost to the point of pain but he had no intention of depriving her of what she so clearly needed any longer. He slid a finger back into her tight opening, back and forth for a moment before gently adding another digit while strumming her clit like the most fantastic instrument. Hermione's eyes rolled back and he could feel her body winding itself tighter and tighter like a coil until…

" _Ahhh_ … S-Severus, I… I'm going to… p-please…  _please_ don't stop… sir…"

Something about the way she moaned it, the way she made it sound so deliciously fucking filthy and forbidden even though he was, really, only 8 months older than her, snapped whatever tiny sliver of self-control and dignity he had left. At the moment that her pussy clenched around his fingers as she rode them shamelessly to prolong her own pleasure, Severus came in his shorts. He was certainly no stranger to wanking, but this orgasm, the one he had without assistance of any kind at all, was by far the best one he'd ever experienced.

Then again, he did have Hermione's pussy in his mouth so it really wasn't terribly surprising.

When she had finally caught her breath, she looked down at him with glassy, blissful eyes, "Holy shit, Severus."

He chuckled, wiping his glistening mouth on the sleeve of his robes before helping her to right her clothing, "I have a sneaking suspicion that you enjoyed that."

"Gee," she said rather breathlessly, "what gave it away?"

"Hmmm…" Severus slipped his hand beneath her skirt for a quick moment to dip between her still trembling thighs before bringing his newly soaked hand to where she could see it. "I think the evidence is pretty convincing."

She swatted his arm playfully before dragging him down to kiss her, completely uncaring that he just had his face between her legs as she dipped her tongue, over and over, into his mouth, "I think it's your turn."

He managed to stop her hand as she reached for him, another mortifying blush staining his cheeks as he realized what he was going to have to admit to her, "I… I don't really think that will be necessary."

She pulled back, frowning in hurt and confusion, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed, pressing her palm to the damp fabric of his trousers in resignation.

Never one to do what he expected, Hermione didn't laugh. She didn't get angry or annoyed or mock him like he fully expected her to. Instead, she gave him the most sultry, wicked grin he'd ever seen.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione bit her lip in a poor attempt to suppress her grin, "I did that to you… without even trying."

Severus just nodded, unsure of what she was trying to say.

"If I can make you do that just from having an orgasm myself…" Hermione pressed herself against him and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear, "…imagine what I can make you feel when I actually get to touch you the way I want to."

Unbelievably, he actually felt himself start to harden again, "Fuck Hermione, I think you might just get your chance after all."

Just then, the previously warded door to the broom closet flung open to reveal Argus Filch and Professor Slughorn, the former who looked smug at having discovered them and the latter who looked mortified at having intruded when it was clear as day what they'd been doing.

"I told you I heard someone in here!" Filch sneered at the pale professor.

Professor Slughorn simply waved dismissively, "Yes, yes you were quite right Argus. Now run along, I'll handle these two."

"B-but…!"

The professor simply waved him away again and, though he clearly didn't want to, Filch slunk off down the hall, grumbling the entire way.

As soon as the caretaker was out of earshot, Professor Slughorn gave them both a sheepish smile, "I apologize for the intrusion Mr. Snape, Miss Granger. Next time, might I suggest a less common route for our caretaker?"

Hermione was blushing furiously as she attempted to smooth her clothing, "Y-yes, absolutely professor. It won't happen again."

Once Slughorn was gone, they both burst into mortified laughter.

"Well…" Severus rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to suppress his laughter. "That is certainly one way to remember our first time together."

Hermione straightened the remainder of her clothes and cast a quick  _Scourgify_  over them both before she slung her bag over her shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Meet me in the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor after dinner and I'll gladly return the favor."

Severus let out a shaky breath as he pressed his lips to hers, "I'll meet you there."

"Of course you will," she smiled innocently as she turned to make her way to her next class, which was on the opposite side of the school from his. "And don't be late… sir."

The entire way to Charms, Severus was left wondering if Disillusionment charms could work on erections.

x-x-x

He tried not to pace, he really did.

But this was a big night and it was impossible not to.

So he did.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Where was she? Was she not coming? Had she forgotten? Did she get caught up helping someone with their homework or something?

Did she not  _want_  to do this tonight?

Had she misunderstood?

Severus was pretty sure she knew his intentions. After all, he'd been laying down some pretty obvious hints over the past few days. Even as a guy, he had to admit that he was being pretty garish about the entire thing but he really couldn't help it. They were soulmates and completely in love, so naturally they had shared their bodies in almost every way by now…

Every way except one.

Hermione had been very vocal in her desire of him and it was certainly one of the things he loved most about her. But he also knew her extremely well and he knew that no matter what she said when he had his face or hands buried between her legs or her lips wrapped around his cock, that she wanted their first time to be special. Severus would be lying if he said he hadn't been seriously tempted to simply give in to her lust-fueled pleading on more than one occasion, but he always managed to remind himself that they only got one first time and that, as he intended to be with her for the remainder of his very long life, he wanted it to be something memorable for them.

So he planned.

And now she was late.

Severus had to force himself to stop casting the  _Tempus_  charm lest he drive himself completely insane. Everything was going perfect until now- he had successfully bribed the Head Boy and Girl to keep everyone away from the Prefects' bath tonight and he had successfully charmed a hundred faerie lights to hover around the bathroom to cast a sensual glow across the space and he had successfully strewn the entire place with crimson rose petals (cliché but he didn't give a shit) and he had successfully spelled the water to remain hot but not too hot as to burn them.

Now where in all the hells was she?

He heard someone slip past the door and he whirled around to see his girlfriend doubled over in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I am so sorry…" She gasped. "...That I am late… bloody first years, I tell you…"

Severus' shoulders relaxed but his voice was soft, "I thought you might have changed your mind."

Hermione looked up, her eyes bright under the floating candles, "Never."

A slow, almost predatory grin spread across his face as he moved towards her, "Good."

It took a moment for her to notice the sensuous, romantic atmosphere that he had cultivated in the Prefects' bath but when she did, her eyes widened, "You… did all of this for me?"

He simply nodded as he came forward and pulled at her clothes, slowly dropping each item onto the floor by the silenced, warded door piece by piece.

"Severus," she said quietly, her voice thick with emotion, "you really didn't have to do this. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

"And that right there," he whispered, dragging her oxford button-down shirt from her arms as he licked and nipped at her neck, "is why I did it. You never ask for anything but deserve everything. And while I can't exactly give you everything I want to yet, I  _can_  give you this."

Hermione's large cinnamon eyes were bright with unshed tears and she tilted her head back to kiss him. He continued to undress her as their mouths moved against each other, his fingers pulling down the zipper of her school-issue skirt and then skimming it down her legs along with her knickers. He kissed up the entire length of her bronze legs, completely ignoring her already dripping center in favor of continuing his trail of kisses all the way back to her face. By the time he reached the corner of her mouth, she was trembling.

"Please tell me you'll be undressing soon, too," she pleaded breathlessly.

He smirked, bowing slightly at the waist as his fingers began to undo his shirt buttons, "I live to serve, my little lioness."

A few moments later he was naked as well and leading her by the hand to the opulent Prefects' bath that was filled with steaming, bubbled water.

"Allow me," Severus lifted Hermione into the water and set her onto one of the mid-height steps that allowed the water to only reach the sharp dip of her waist, leaving her breasts completed bared to him. He slid into the water beside her and she wasted absolutely no time at all straddling his lap and claiming his mouth hungrily.

"I want you so badly," she growled against his lips, rotating her hips against his thick erection wantonly. "I always have."

He chuckled a little as he bent his neck to lavish attention on her lovely breasts, pulling one nipple into his mouth to suckle it before switching to the other, "Patience, my love. Isn't anticipation half the fun?"

Her fingers tightened their hold on his shoulders, "You and your fucking anticipation," she whimpered. "You're going to kill me, I swear."

Severus turned them so that she was pressed against the wall lifting her onto the wide stone rim of the bath and spreading her glistening body before himself like the most glorious feast, "Mmmm, but I can't help it that you taste even sweeter when I make you… wait."

Hermione groaned, her back arching off the stone, "Gods Almighty, Severus,  _please_."

"Please what?"

"I don't care what, just do  _something_. You've been teasing me with this for days now."

Ah, so she had noticed after all.

Good.

Severus spread her legs, which were at the absolutely perfect height, and perched himself on the step just inches from her dripping cunt. He planted the first kiss on the inner flesh of her knee, slowly moving up until her body was visibly shaking with the knowledge of what was to come. He ran his large nose up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, smirking when she had to catch her breath the closer he came to his goal.

"You know that this is my favorite, don't you?" He asked, his warm breath caressing her swollen folds. "That you taste what I imagine Heaven would taste like?"

"Jesus, Merlin, and baby Buddah," she hissed. "I could not love you any more than I do right at this moment."

"Are you certain?" Severus dragged his tongue across her pussy and she moaned. He knew that he needed to hold her hips down, so he did, and just as he licked her sensitive nub, she bucked harshly like he knew she would. "Because I'd be willing to bet I can make you love me more."

Before he could render her incoherent with the addition of his hands, Hermione surprised him by tugging him up until he was poised above her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"You said you wanted to give me the things I wanted, right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

Always defying expectations, Hermione hooked her leg around one of his and used her weight to flip him onto his back, eyes gleaming, "Well right now, I want  _you_."

His replying smirk bordered on wolfish, "Far be it from me to deny you, then."

Hermione licked her lips as she deliberately slid herself down his body, connecting their skin as much as physically possible the entire way- only stopping to lick gently at the soulmate tattoo on his hip. By the time his cock slid between her breasts, he was hard as steel.

"Fuck woman," he hissed as she ghosted her lips across his shaft, "now who's killing who?"

"Mmmm…" She smiled, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the tip and flicking her tongue out to catch the moisture that was already gathering there. "Turnabout's fair play, I'm afraid."

When Hermione completely engulfed him in her mouth, Severus had to bite his lip to keep from embarrassing himself. When she cupped his balls as she took him all the way to the back of her throat, he decided he didn't give a shit and moaned into the cavernous room like a romance-novel harlot. When she stroked him with one hand while her other hand gently squeezed his sac  _even as she sucked him into her mouth_  he wound his fingers into her hair and cried out like a wanton whore. It really was rather mortifying to know that he could make such sounds.

And he could not have cared less.

Considering that he couldn't even form a coherent thought, he was pretty sure that he didn't have the current mental capacity to feel embarrassment anyway.

She continued to move, faster and faster, up and down his cock as her hands stroked him and his balls. He could feel the telltale warmth building at the base of his spine, the imminent tingling around his balls that signified what he could only assume was what complete and absolute nirvana felt like.

And much as he loathed to do it, he stopped her.

Hermione looked up, clearly confused, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Mustering whatever minuscule scraps of dignity he had left, Severus simply sat up and scooped her into his arms long enough to drag her back into the water- this time choosing a seat that was much lower to the bottom of the bath before settling her onto his lap.

He looked up at her, brushing a stray damp curl from her eyes, "I love you, Hermione. More than I even knew it was possible to love another person. I want to give you anything and everything you ever want because you are just… you are the single most deserving person in the world. I honestly don't know what the hell I ever did to deserve someone like you as my soulmate, but I am thankful every day for whatever it was."

Her eyes softened as she cupped his face, "Oh, Severus…"

"I want us to always remember this night," he said softly, turning to press his lips to the palm of her hand. "Ten, twenty, fifty years from now- I want us to remember this like it just happened. I never want to forget the way we feel right now."

"I won't forget," Hermione smiled, "because I feel like this about you every single day."

Unable to wait any more, Severus grabbed her hips and slid her forward in the water, positioning his cock at her entrance, "I will never feel good enough for you after the way I fucked things up," he admitted, vulnerable obsidian eyes locking onto hers. "But I swear that I will try my best to be."

Hermione let a single tear drip into the bath before she slid down onto him, ever so slowly, until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. It wasn't anything like the horror stories she had heard from her dormmates; there was no tangible barrier to break through, no sharp point of pain as her body adjusted to him. There was none of it.

It just felt right.

Like coming home.

"I love you," she whimpered as he helped her find a good rhythm with her hips to rock against him. Her forehead fell against his as she rode him slowly. "Fuck, Severus. I love you so much."

"It was always you," he breathed, his words caressing her cheeks as his eyes slid closed in ecstasy. She was so tight, so hot around his cock that he could scarcely remember how to breathe, let alone speak, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. "I think I knew it… but didn't believe you could ever…  _ahhh_ , fuck yes just like t-that, my little lioness."

Hermione kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth at the same speed that she fucked him. His head fell back against the stone rim and his breath came in short, sharp gasps.

"Fucking shit," he groaned, fingers digging into her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist beneath the water. "How is this… s-so fucking,  _ugh_ , perfect the first t-time?"

"We… we were made for each other," she gasped, burying her face in his shoulder. "W-we were meant for this."

Hermione started pressing kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck and he slid his hands up to roll her nipples between his deft fingers.

"S-Severus…" Hermione whined against his skin. "I… I'm so close…"

He nodded faintly, "Me too. Keep moving just like that, nice and slow… that's it. My brilliant fucking girl.  _Fuck_."

The searing heat flared at the base of his spine and Hermione bucked against him roughly the moment her orgasm washed over her.

"Hermione… oh Gods, Hermione…  _Hermione_ …" He chanted her name over and over into the high, cavernous walls like a prayer, like a benediction and it really, really was. He truly felt that this, right now, was what people meant when they spoke of religion, of divine and sacred things that were blessed and holy. This, being connected with Hermione, body and soul, was the true meaning of worship. This was what men went to war for and what people searched their entire lives trying to find.

And this particular goddess was made for him and him alone.

It was truly enough to bring him to his knees and say a prayer of thanks.

…Later, of course.

Hermione caught his mouth and Severus' eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he emptied himself inside of her for the first time and that's when he knew, absolutely without a doubt.

He would do unspeakable things to keep this girl.

They remained plastered against each other, their breathing harsh as they both came down from their orgasmic highs.

Hermione was the first to speak, though she made no attempt to move off of him, "How much contraceptive potion did you say you brewed again?"

His mind was little fuzzy in its post-coital bliss but he did the quick calculation in his mind, "Uhm, enough for a month I think."

"Good," she kissed the corner of his mouth, "because I plan on doing this with you every single day from now on."

They both broke out laughing and just like that, things were just as they always had been.

A little while later, after sneaking out of the castle under a Disillusionment charm to break through the anti-Apparition wards, they fell asleep in a muggle hotel somewhere in London- Hermione's hand across his right hip and his fingers curled around her left forearm.

Exactly where their tattoos sat.


End file.
